¿ED DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBES?
by diyeim
Summary: Los hermanos Elric tienen una gran capacidad para la investigación, pero cuando alguien inapropiado les da la respuesta, pues suman traumas a su niñez.


**¿ED DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBES.?**

 **Por: Diyeim.**

Edwar y Al habían llegado al cuartel general luego de los incidentes con la ladrona, Ed como todo un profesional había aguantado a Roy durante su informe de actividades y ahora descansaba en una de las oficinas en tanto Al leía una historieta.

\- ¿Ed puedo hacerte una pregunta? - cuestiono el menor.

\- Dime Al.- contesto su hermano.

\- ¿Como vienen los bebes al mundo? - pregunto curioso.

\- Tu sabes como ¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando hicimos de parteras?- recordó el muchacho.

\- Claro que no lo he olvidado, no podría. A lo que me refiero es a ¿cómo se metió el bebe en la barriga?. No logro explicármelo- dijo el pequeño de metal

\- Bueno, Al es como todo, un intercambio de equivalentes, la mama intercambia con el papa los componentes del cuerpo humano que son necesarios para la transmutación que dará como resultado un embrión. Ves un simple proceso alquímico.- Argumento el Mayor.

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo con los ojitos iluminados Al - y ¿Donde consiguen los materiales?, ¿Cómo introducen los mismos en el vientre de la madre?, ¿Cual es el circulo de transmutación que se utiliza?. Porque en todo lo que hemos estudiado nunca había leído sobre este proceso alquímico.

\- Eh... Bueno... Veras... supongo que ...- dijo rascándose la cabeza Edwar

\- No tienes idea ¿verdad Edwar?.- pregunto con sospecha Alfons

\- Claro que...- comenzó enérgico- bueno no.- acepto

\- ¿A quien le podemos preguntar?.- se intrigo el más pequeño.

\- ¿Preguntar?- grito alterado el mayor – no vamos a preguntar no lo hemos hecho nunca y no vamos a comenzar ahora.- declaro el muchacho.

\- Mentiroso, siempre hemos preguntado- aseguro Alfons, Edwar carraspeo.

\- A lo que me refiero es que investigaremos como lo hacemos siempre, los libros nos darán el conocimiento que necesitamos. - dijo Ed.

\- ¿A la biblioteca?- pregunto no muy seguro Al.

\- A la biblioteca- concluyo el mayor.

Los jóvenes hermanos estaban ante una mujer de anteojos en la biblioteca de la ciudad central.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos niños? - pregunto amablemente la señorita.

\- Vamos Ed- decía pasito Al- pregunta, vamos. ¡Que esperas!- menciono el pequeño perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Eh... Bueno... yo.- tartamudeaba el alquimista de Acero. Al fin Alfons toma el control de la situación.

\- ¿Tiene libros sobre como vienen los bebes al mundo? - pregunta exasperado el menor al ver la nula capacidad de su hermano para expresar tan simple cuestionamiento.

\- Claro los llevare a la sección de maternidad.- respondió la mujer con un leve rubor en el rostro, fue así como los muchachos son conducidos hasta un gran Estante.

\- Varios días después, los jóvenes Elric se habían apoderado de la Biblioteca central.

\- Ya entendiste Al, es muy sencillo.- concluyo Edwar

\- Si claro,- afirmo el más chico- ahora sabemos sobre, mitosis, los periodos embrionarios, la gestación, la formación del feto, la sensibilidad y desarrollo de cada parte, el semen y el óvulo. – dijo el pequeño- pero no tengo idea de cómo entra el semen hasta el útero para fecundar al óvulo.

\- Esto... debe ser igual a como...,- sugirió el mayor igual de frustrado, en esos días realmente se había interesado en el tema y al igual que el pequeño no tenia la solución que quería, pero siempre podía lanzar una hipótesis- cuando te resfrías, los gérmenes entran por la boca e infectan el organismo lo mismo debe suceder con los bebes.

\- Entonces ¿Si beso a una mujer la infectare con mi semen y quedara embarazada?.- concluyo Al sorprendido.

\- Supongo- tercio el joven alzando los hombros.

En esos momentos Roy Mustan aparecio en el lugar, hacia días que tenia curiosidad sobre las actividades de los Elric así que había decidido investigar por su cuenta, estos muchachos tenían mas potencial del que había pensado y eran mas importantes de lo que en un principio creía, debía de colocarles un ojo encima.

\- ¿Que haces enano?- pregunto al mayor.

\- DICES QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE PARA VERME TIENES QUE PASAR DOS VECES.- grito a su superior- Soy un joven en desarrollo, quieres pelear Mustang porque hace rato que quiero patearte el trasero.- aseguro el muchacho enérgico.

\- Quieres que me corte las rodillas para que tengamos un enfrentamiento cara a cara - Ed iba a lanzarse sobre Roy pero Alfons lo impide.

\- Estamos averiguando como viene los niños al mundo- contesto Al a la pregunta que anteriormente había hecho el joven.

\- ¿Y buscaron la respuesta en un libro?- cuestiono contrariado- ¿A que conclusión llegaron?- pregunto curioso.

\- Los bebes se contagian por los besos.- respondió Alfons, Roy no se fue al suelo por mera dignidad, pero la carcajada que lanzo inundo todo aquel silencioso espacio.

\- No te rías, - dijo Edwar- tiene lógica debe ser igual a como cuando te resfrías, los gérmenes entran por la boca e infectan el organismo, lo mas lógico es que a través del beso una mujer quede infectada con semen y este encuentre el óvulo para que así quede embarazada. O si no para que existen los besos- Roy seguía riendo, fue tanto su ataque de risa que tubo que sentarse para poderse tranquilizar un poco, la sola idea le parecía encantadora. De un momento a otro algo hizo sinapsis en el cerebro de Edwar, causándole un escalofrío que le invadió los huesos- POR TODOS LOS CIELOS VOY A SER PAPA. EMBARACE A LA LADRONA DE PSIREN¡- grito alarmado logrando captar la atención de todos en la biblioteca. Ante tal afirmación Roy no pudo mas que tirarse al suelo, no se reía así desde... bueno nunca se había reído así pero si que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- No me digas que besaste a Psiren.- dijo estupefacto Alfosn - ¿Voy a ser tío Ed?- pregunto asustado- ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?.- reclamo el niño sin saber si estar furioso o contento.

\- Me acabo de enterar,- dijo angustiado el niño- tengo que buscarla,- dijo muerto de miedo y emoción- no la voy a dejar sola- declaro seguro- ¡voy a ser papa!.- afirmo con la voz quebrada. Edwar no sabía si reír o llorar, su pecho se inflaba con sentimientos contradictorios y sus tripas brincaban sin control, sus pies le temblaban y el nudo en su garganta lo hacia callar. Los dos muchachos se levantaron decididos, su búsqueda había comenzado y nada los detendría...

\- Niños esperen JAJAJAJAJ... No deben JAJA Esperen JAJAJAJJAJA,- Roy tomo aliento y se intento levantar pero no podía la risa no lo dejaba. – No se vallan, JAJAJAJA- dijo finalmente tomando el zapato de Ed- Esperen, lo que ustedes quieren saber no se los dirá un libro. Si me dan un rato hablaremos, JAJAJAJAJA.- y siguió riendo

Los dos niños se miraron contrariados y dieron un suspiro de alivió, no estaban preparados para tener familia. Roy seguía riendo a carcajadas en tanto los empleados de la biblioteca lo sacaban del lugar por escándalo en lugar público, mientras se iba dijo.

\- Mejor hablamos mañana JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Al día siguiente, Eduar y Alfons Elric estaban en la oficina del Comandante Mustang esperando que el dejara de reírse.

\- No cree que fue suficiente capitán- dijo exasperado el mayor de los Elric.

\- Eso quisiera pero verlos de nuevo me...JAJAJAJAA - y volvió a reír, le dolía demasiado el estómago pero no paraba de hacerlo.

\- Estamos aquí para que nos haga una amplia exposición sobre como vienen los bebes al mundo y ahórrese lo de la gestación, sea explícito pero detallado y valla al grano.- exigió Edwar, al fin Roy pudo calmarse y los miro a los ojos.

\- Muy bien muchachos, si eso quieren eso tendrán, han entrado hoy a mi despacho pensando como dos niños, después de esta tarde saldrán pensando como dos hombres.- los jóvenes se miraron entre si, quizás no fue buena idea pregúntale a él.

Alfons miraba sórdidamente el atardecer en tanto Ed escondía su cabeza entre las piernas, sentados en aquel prado de la estación central.

\- No creo que pueda volver a ver a una mujer de la misma manera.- se quejo Ed.

\- Si, Ya no quiero saber- dijo Al algo Asqueado - realmente no me lo hubiera imaginado.

\- ¿Que hacen niños?- pregunto la teniente Hockey que pasaba por allí. Ed y Al la miraron sorprendidos en tanto que un inusitado rubor cubrió sus mejillas. La mujer los miro extrañada.- ¿que sucede?

\- Es que el comandante Roy Mustang nos dijo como vienen los bebes al mundo- responde Alfons la mujer los miro desconcertada.

\- ¿Y que les dijo?.- Ed tapo la boca de la armadura de Alfons obligándolo a callar.

\- Me niego a que mi hermano o yo respondamos esa pregunta.- dijo Edward rojo hasta las orejas. En ese momento Hockey temió lo peor. ¿Que les habrá dicho Mustang?.

\- Muy bien me acabo de interesar en el tema- dijo la teniente en tanto les daba la espalda a los muchachos.

\- ¿A donde va teniente Hockey?- pregunto Alfons safandose de su hermano.

\- A preguntarle al Comandante Mustang como vienen los bebes al mundo.- sin decir mas la mujer se fue.

\- ¿Las mujeres tampoco saben como vienen los bebes al mundo?- dijo Al, los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos.

\- No quiero saber como me vera la teniente Hockey después de hablar con Roy.- dijo aterrado Edward.

\- Menos mal soy de metal- dijo aliviado el pequeño.

Nota: Espero que les halla gustado esta historia la escribí con dos amigas hace com años, es muy antigua y tierna, así que gracias a las niñas (la mona y la chiky) su inocencia fue mi inspiración.


End file.
